


And How Does That Make You Feel?

by saltheartedbarmaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, Therapy, all these kids need to talk about their problems dear god, cults!, felix punching people, more or less canon compliant for now (except the au part)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltheartedbarmaid/pseuds/saltheartedbarmaid
Summary: High School AU where Byleth is the new student counselor at Garreg Mach Academy.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by! Since my first BL playthrough, my greatest desire has been for all the FE kids to see a professional and talk about their traumas. This takes place pre-timeskip. I've included text convos a) for comic relief and 2) because they're super fun to write. The first chapter is really sylvix heavy but there will be more about the others later! Huge shoutout to Thuja for beta'ing this bad boy for me! 
> 
> Also I am not a therapist, but I have been in therapy for decades, so I hope the psychobabble is believable. I don't think I'll be including any diagnoses or meds or anything, just a lot of ...talk. But if I get anything wrong please please please let me know!

Felix (1:37 pm): dude they’re making me go see a counselor.  
Sylvain (1:37 pm): well u did throw a chair at Dimitri  
Felix (1:38 pm): whose side are you on.  
Sylvain (1:38 pm): urs bb always ;))))  
Felix (1:39 pm): ugh. we hanging out after school.  
Sylvain (1:40 pm): can’t. practice. :((((  
Felix (1:40 pm): fine  
Sylvain (1:40 pm): don’t b mad!!!  
Sylvain (1:41 pm): Fe  
Sylvain (1:42 pm): we can get pizza after??  
Felix (1:43 pm): whatever.  
Felix (1:43 pm): can’t believe they’re making me see a shrink.  
Sylvain (1:44 pm): awwwww  
Sylvain (1:44 pm): ur a mess but ur my mess ;))))  
Felix (1:45 pm) die

Today was Byleth Eisner’s first day as a counselor at the prestigious Garreg Mach Academy and she wasn’t quite sure what to expect. In the final year of her MSW program at Fódlan University, she practically leapt at this placement when it came. It seemed like such an easy gig, listening to some rich kids complain that their daddies didn’t buy them a second Mercedes for Christmas or whatever.

All she had really known before today was that most of the students at Garreg Mach were the children of high-ranking government officials and CEOs, with the exception of the few that were there thanks to very generous benefactors. When finalizing her placement, Byleth’s advisor had seemed almost amused, and simply told her that she would “learn a lot” from working with these kids.

First thing that morning, Byleth met the headmaster of Garreg Mach, a tall, slender woman named Rhea Sothis. She seemed warm and welcoming, albeit a little too straight-laced. Then again, her job was to oversee a building full of horny teenagers so Byleth guessed her style was to lead by example. Rhea led Byleth to her new office, which was small but cozy, with a large window that let in plenty of natural light, a colorful throw rug on the ground, and a few mismatched but comfortable-looking chairs forming a circle in the center of the room. Byleth wondered if she should bring in some framed photos of her and Claude, but decided that giving the kids a glimpse of her personal life probably wasn’t the best idea.

Later, the lead psychologist at the school, an older man who insisted she just call him “Hanneman,” sat down with Byleth to go over her caseload. Her first appointment, later that day, was with Felix Fraldarius, a junior with anger issues which had recently turned physical, leaving him on the verge of suspension. Hanneman regarded her over his spectacles as he explained that Felix had lost his older brother last year, and didn’t have a very happy life at home.

Byleth nodded. “How did his brother die?”

“Car accident,” Hanneman said sadly. “He was a passenger and the driver, who is also a student here at Garreg Mach, survived. Of course Dimitri is another story. You’ll be meeting with him tomorrow.”

“What’s going on with Dimitri?” Byleth asked.

Hanneman sighed. “Orphan. His mother died not too long after he was born, and his father and stepmother died in a plane crash just before the car accident.”

Byleth whistled through her teeth. “These kids have seen a lot of tragedy, huh.”

Hanneman just nodded. “Let’s just say we’re very glad to have you here.”

Hilda (2:13 pm): soooooooo did ur bf get totally busted????  
Sylvain (2:14 pm): hes not my bf and u kno it :((((  
Sylvain (2:14 pm): anyway I’m not telling u  
Hilda (2:15 pm): ur so fucking whipped  
Sylvain (2:16 pm): >:((((  
Sylvain (2:17 pm) yea I am  
Hilda (2:18 pm): I’m telling u we need to do that thing we talked abt  
Hilda (2:18 pm): where we pretend to b dating  
Hilda (2:18 pm): make that angry twink and that horse girl jealous  
Sylvain (2:19 pm): lol  
Sylvain (2:19 pm): I hate the idea of making Fe jealous tho  
Sylvain (2:19 pm): his cute face is gonna look so sad :((((  
Hilda (2:20 pm): SO FUCKING WHIPPED  
Hilda (2:20 pm): ur pathetic  
Hilda (2:21 pm): let’s at least walk by the stables on the way 2 prax  
Hilda (2:21 pm): plz   
Sylvain (2:22 pm) now who’s whipped ;))))  
Hilda (2:22 pm) fuck u thot

At 2:30 pm sharp, there was a single knock at Byleth’s door, and a lanky, pale young man with dark hair pulled into a messy bun burst in to her office without saying a word, and stood in front of her desk, arms akimbo.

Byleth smiled up at him. “You must be Felix.” She gestured to the chairs in the center of the room. “Please, go ahead and have a seat.”

Felix flopped into the chair closest to the door with a huff. Byleth grabbed a notepad and pen and took the chair across from him.

“I’m Byleth,” she introduced herself.

“Why am I even here?” Felix responded. “Are you actually asking me?” Byleth replied.

Felix glared at her. “It’s because I threw that chair at the boar, isn’t it. I’m not sorry. He had it coming.”

“Dimitri? Yes, that is a part of it. Can you tell me why you threw the chair?”

“That pompous prick struts around campus like he’s a prince, and I’m sick of the sight of him. He mentioned Glenn during business class, and he has no right even saying my brother’s name. I shut him up the best way I know how.”

Byleth hummed. “You still feel that he’s responsible for your brother’s death, is that right?” she asked, gently.

Felix’s eyes flashed. “I don’t feel that, I know that. If he hadn’t been such a reckless fool that night -” he balled up his fists, and Byleth could feel the anger vibrating off him in waves.

“Felix?” Byleth asked, and he didn’t look up at her. “Can we try something? I want you to take a few deep breaths with me. Can you do that?”

“I know how to breathe,” Felix snapped.

“Yes, I know that,” Byleth said, patiently. “I’d like you to take some slow, deliberate breaths with me, though. Just a few.”

Felix frowned, but nodded, and Byleth began the exercise.

* * *

* * *

Dimitri (2:32 pm): Dedue.  
Dimitri (2:33 pm): Rhea just called me to her office. I guess she spoke with my uncle and now I’m expected to see some kind of therapist?  
Dedue (2:33 pm): Ah. I am sorry, but that seems like it might be good for you.  
Dimitri (2:34 pm): I bet it’s because of that argument I got into with Felix today. I wish he didn’t hate me so much.  
Dedue (2:35 pm): Hm.  
Dimitri (2:36 pm): I’m skipping debate today. I’m too upset.  
Dedue (2:36 pm): Would mozzarella sticks help?  
Dimitri (2:37 pm): Meet me in the parking lot.

Byleth (3:27 pm): So my first day was...interesting  
Claude (3:29 pm): oh? the rich brats keeping you on your toes?  
Byleth (3:29 pm): You could say that  
Byleth (3:30 pm): You staying late tonight?  
Claude (3:30 pm): yeah.  
Claude (3:31 pm): gotta schmooze with those donors  
Claude (3:31 pm): this new intern, Cyril, is showing a lot of promise tho  
Claude (3:31 pm): the youth are at the gates my love  
Byleth (3:32 pm): Haha. Yeah you can say that again  
Byleth (3:32 pm): Love you.  
Claude (3:33 pm): back at ya, hot stuff

Around 5:00, Felix made his way down to the Academy’s football field. He hoped they were just about done, because he hated lingering in the bleachers along with the players’ girlfriends. He was dressed in loose sweatpants and a tight turtleneck sweater, and was still slightly flushed from fencing practice. He was still reeling a little from his session with the new counselor, and found that he felt much more grounded with a weapon in his hand.

Felix passed by the track team, who were stretching as a group, waving to Ashe as he went by. He then made a very deliberate swerve to try and pass behind the cheerleaders, who were wrapping up their practice. Hilda spotted him, however, and his heart sank as she came bounding over.

“Hiiiii, Feeeeeelix!” she waved. “Are you here for Sylvaaaiiinn?”

Felix wished he still had his sabre. “Hi,” he grunted in response.

“I think they’re just about done running drills,” Hilda told him. “Oh! Are you coming to the Homecoming game next Saturday?”

“Hadn’t really thought about it. Maybe,” Felix said. His phone started to buzz in his pocket.

Sylvain (5:04 pm): all done bb where ru?  
Felix (5:04 pm): being accosted by the head cheerleader. help.

Hilda just smiled at him as he finished sending the text. “You know who doesn’t have a date for the dance?” she trilled at Felix.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Please don’t say you.”

Hilda giggled. “Flattering, but you’re not my type. No, silly, it’s Sylvain!”

“What about Sylvain?” the redhead came up behind her, helmet dangling from one of his hands. He was still wearing his shoulder pads, his jersey tucked up underneath them so it resembled a crop top, and his defined abs shining with sweat. It was a very good look, and he knew it.

Hilda smiled coyly at him. “Oh, I was just telling Felix that you - the captain of the football team, no less - don’t have a date for Homecoming yet!”

“It’s true. Although, I think I know who I’m planning on asking.” Sylvain stretched, reaching his arms behind his head and causing his tiny jersey to ride up even higher.

Normally, this kind of alpha-male display from the older student would cause Felix to contemplate violence. This time, however, he felt heat start to rise in his cheeks and a little fluttering in his chest.

Felix scoffed, to try and hide...whatever was going on inside him. “I feel sorry for the poor girl,” he remarked.

Hilda and Sylvain exchanged a quick look, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. “Well, as _fascinating_ as I find your love life to be, Sylvain, I have to be off. Marianne said she’d come to the mall with me and I am not one to keep a girl waiting.” She blew them both kisses and dashed away.

“Actually, Felix - I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Sylvain said, looking serious all of a sudden.

Felix was still feeling a little flustered and couldn’t help saying something extremely stupid. “Oh, great, did you get one of them pregnant?”

Sylvain glared at him. “Can I speak?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Felix muttered.

“Listen, I- this can’t come as a surprise to you,” Sylvain stammered out, and the fluttering in Felix’s chest migrated to his belly, and he held his breath. “I’ve had, uh, well...feelings. For you. For a long time. Since we were kids, actually.”

Felix just stared at him, mouth agape. “You don’t have to - I don’t want to ruin anything between us, so I’m not going to do anything if you’re not okay with it. I just...I don’t know, I know you’re having a hard time with things lately and I thought maybe you should know that...well, that you have someone in your life who cares about you. A lot.” Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and wouldn’t look directly at Felix.

Felix swallowed hard. “Sylvain, I-”

Sylvain waved a hand in the air. “You know what, forget I said anything. I don’t know, I think I might have hit my head too many times at practice today.” He started to turn away. “I uh- I should probably go, I have homework and stuff.”

“Sylvain,” Felix protested, looking at him. “I just...I wasn’t...I just need a minute. Please don’t go.”

He thought back to something Byleth had said towards the end of their session earlier. After they had finished the breathing exercise, she told him that the first step in having a handle on his emotions was to give them more room by simply noticing them as they came and went.

So. Right now. His best friend since childhood just confessed to _liking_ him and how did he feel about that? Felix met Sylvain’s warm brown eyes, which were just boring into him, and he felt a sudden buoyancy in his chest. He is a _little_ surprised, for sure, and a little overwhelmed, but mostly...something is stirring inside him that is warm, and hopeful.

He smiled, small and shy, at Sylvain, and Sylvain’s eyes widened. “Felix?”

“Can we...can we take it slow?” Felix asked.

Sylvain looked visibly relieved. “Yes, yes, of course we can. Whatever you want, Fe.”

Felix nodded. “I think...I’d still like to go get pizza.”

“Ah, so our first date is going to be at Papa Alois, huh?” Sylvain grinned widely.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good,” Felix said, blushing slightly, and Sylvain threw an arm around his shoulders.

Hilda (6:46 pm): so??? updates?????  
Hilda (6:47 pm): ur prolly bottoming rn lololol  
Hilda (6:47 pm): i’m at the bookstore with Mari and she is so happy but i’m SO BORED  
Hilda (6:48 pm): i’m taking her to Forever 21 after this tho  
Hilda (6:49 pm): gonna buy her something CUTE  
Hilda (6:50 pm): if you don’t answer me soon i swear to goddess  
Sylvain (7:02 pm): :D :D :D :D :D  
Hilda (7:02 pm): OMG  
Hilda (7:02 pm): U DID IT???  
Sylvain (7:03 pm): i’m eating pizza w my BOYFRIEND  
Hilda (7:03 pm): pizza? lol is that wut u call it these days ;)  
Sylvain (7:04 pm): [pizzawfelix.jpg]  
Hilda (7:04 pm): omg is he actually smiling  
Sylvain (7:05 pm): yea my BOYFRIEND is sooo cute :))))  
Sylvain (7:05 pm): he dDdlglgjkb  
Hilda (7:06 pm): ???  
Sylvain (7:07 pm): hello hilda. sylvain is busy at the moment, but he’ll text you later.  
Hilda (7:07 pm): !!!!!   
Sylvain (7:08 pm): however, we both think that you should take marianne to the pet store before you drag her to the booty shorts merchant.  
Hilda (7:08 pm): aksjfda;lkfhk;lfhas;klfhask;flhalk;fh

* * *

* * *

Byleth’s meeting with Dimitri Blaiddyd was scheduled for the following day. Like Felix, he showed up exactly on time, however, after a few knocks, he just stood patiently in the doorway.

Byleth looked up from her desk and smiled. “Dimitri, right?”

Dimitri was tall and moderately built, with messy blonde hair that fell into his piercing blue eyes. He stood confidently, but she could sense his unease from where she sat. “Yes, that’s correct,” Dimitri replied, but didn’t move from where he stood.

“Please, come on in and have a seat,” Byleth said, getting up from her desk.

Dimitri strode into the room and took the chair that was furthest from the door, and Byleth closed it behind him before she joined him in what she has already affectionately dubbed “the conversation pit.”

“So, Dimitri,” she began, “How are you feeling about meeting with me today?”

Dimitri cleared his throat. “I understand that Headmaster Sothis spoke with my Uncle Rufus. I’m not quite sure why they deemed it necessary for me to speak with a counselor, but I trust their judgment.”

Byleth nodded. “Okay.”

“I am guessing that it may have something to do with the...altercation that took place in my business ethics class yesterday. Is that correct?” Dimitri continued.

Byleth nodded again. “Your conflict with Felix is part of it, yes.”

“I understand why he still hates me,” Dimitri said, sadly. “The accident was determined to not be my fault, but he still needs to place the blame somewhere.”

“Can you talk a little more about the accident?” Byleth asked.

Dimitri sighed deeply, resting his forearms on his lap. “It was late one night during the Ethereal Moon. I was over at Felix’s, and we were supposed to be doing our homework but we were playing Call of Duty instead. Glenn was playing with us also, and he got a call from their dad saying he had way too much to drink and he needed someone to pick him up from the office holiday party. However, he had taken Glenn’s car, and Glenn couldn’t drive Rodigue’s car, which was a manual, so Glenn had asked if we could take mine instead.”

Dimitri cleared his throat again. “It was snowing, and I had only gotten my license a few weeks ago, but I was determined to prove my usefulness. Rodrigue had done so much for me since...my parents, after all. Anyway, we were almost to the office and there was this truck that was merging onto the highway a little too fast, right in front of me. The driver hit the brakes and was basically diagonal across the road, and I swerved to the right and…”

Dimitri’s head was in his hands, now, and he massaged his temples with his thumbs. “I woke up in the hospital. My uncle was there. I was badly injured - broken ribs, a fractured arm, lacerations all over my face and torso. My uncle told me that I had crashed into the guardrail and that the car was totaled. I was lucky to be alive, but Glenn, he was...he had been…” He fell silent.

“That does sound like it wasn’t your fault,” Byleth said, quietly.

“Rodrigue forgave me...or rather, he told me there was nothing to forgive. That it was an accident. But Felix, he was so...angry. He barely spoke to me anymore, and when he did, it was only to fire insults in my direction. I stopped going to his house after school. I essentially lost my ties to the Fraldarius family.”

“And they were like family to you,” Byleth observed.

Dimitri looked up at Byleth and she could see the pain in his eyes. “Yes,” he replied.

There were a few moments of silence, and Byleth allowed Dimitri to be lost in his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, Dimitri. This can’t have been easy for you,” she said, after a few more moments. “What kind of support do you have at home?”

Dimitri gave her a sad smile. “Uncle Rufus is almost always at work, or on the golf course with clients. He took over for Dad after he died, so it’s a lot of responsibility, I guess. Other than that, it’s really just Dedue.”

“Who’s Dedue?” Byleth asked.

“He lives with Uncle Rufus and I. His parents also died in the same plane crash and the Molinaros have always been good clients, I guess, so Uncle Rufus just...invited him to stay with us, since he had nowhere else to go. I didn’t really ask too many questions. Dedue is a loyal friend, and I’m grateful to him.”

Byleth wrote on her pad, _Family connections in high places? Politics? Impact on kids_

She then gave him a few moments before saying, “I’m sorry, Dimitri, we have to stop there for today. Please take a few moments if you need them, before you return to class.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you...Byleth, was it?” He stood, and held out a hand.

Bemused, Byleth also stood, and shook Dimitri’s hand. Then, he whirled around, and was gone.

Marianne (12:02 pm): ummm, hildaa??  
Hilda (12:02 pm): yes, beautiful?  
Marianne (12:03 pm): rhea wants me to come to her officee?  
Marianne (12:03 pm): i haven’t done anything wrongg?  
Hilda (12:04 pm): well u did skip all ur classes this week Mari  
(12:04 pm): i had a doctor’s notee!  
Hilda (12:05 pm): ...that u wrote urself  
Marianne (12:05 pm): hildaaa  
Hilda (12:06 pm): sry, sry  
Hilda (12:06 pm): u going now? want me to come with?  
Hilda (12:06 pm): if she makes u cry i’ll chop her in half  
Marianne (12:07 pm): after lunchh  
Marianne (12:08 pm): and yes pleasee  
Hilda (12:08 pm): i got u

When Byleth walked through the door of her apartment that night, she dropped her purse on the ground, and made her way over to the couch, flinging herself onto it dramatically. Claude was home early, to make up for all the late nights he’d been having at the office lately. He worked as the Executive Director of a non-profit that provided education opportunities to young people of color, and he was damn good at what he did. Byleth was proud of him, and didn’t mind that he spent so much time at work, but she was glad he was home tonight.

He came into the living room from the kitchen, a dish towel slung over his shoulder. “Rough day, my friend?” he asked, jovially.

Byleth groaned. “These kids are going to be a lot more work than I thought.”

Claude went over to the couch, leaned down, and gave her a kiss. “Want to talk about it? I’ll open some wine.”

“Yes, please,” Byleth said, gratefully.

Claude walked back into the kitchen, and came back after a few minutes with two very large glasses of red wine. He put them both on the coffee table, then lifted both of Byleth’s legs, sat down on the couch, and put her legs across his lap. They toasted glasses, and Byleth took a large drink.

“So, trouble with the rich kids?” Claude asked.

“Goddess, these kids have some serious trauma. I mean...you know I can’t really tell you the details, but...this is not just ‘I’m not allowed to have my birthday party at the beach house,’ these kids have suffered _real loss_.”

Claude started rubbing Byleth’s calves through her tights as she talked. He murmured assent, but let her keep going.

“I’ve only met with two students so far, but next week I’m seeing these two girls and one of them grew up in a _cult_?! Rich people have cults?? This is not what I signed up for,” Byleth continued.

Claude laughed. “Yeah, well, cult leaders love money.” He was still rubbing her legs and started to work his way up her thighs, ever so slowly. “So you’re actually having to work at your social work internship, huh.”

Byleth made a face at him. “Don’t make fun.”

He laughed again. “Ah, I wouldn’t dare.” His fingers traced briefly across her inner thigh, and he watched to see her response. She let out a breathy sigh, and Claude grinned.

“Keep talking,” he encouraged her, but his fingers had other plans.

Byleth looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Actually, I’d rather do something else with my mouth.”

It wasn’t lost on Claude what a lucky man he was.

* * *

* * *

Wednesday was Felix’s second session with Byleth. When he arrived, he seemed much more at ease. He let himself into Byleth’s office, as before, and nodded a greeting before taking a seat without even being asked.

"How are you feeling since our last session, Felix?” she asked, after taking her seat.

Felix smirked. “I...I guess I have a boyfriend now. So that’s something.”

“Ah, well that’s wonderful news.” Byleth smiled at him. “Would you like to tell me about him?”

Felix shrugged. “Sylvain and I have been friends since we were kids. Our dads worked at the same company, along with Ingrid and Dim...the boar prince’s dad.”

Byleth scribbled a few notes on her pad and nodded at Felix to continue.

“He’s captain of the football team. He joined because he thought it would be a laugh, but it turns out he’s really good at it. He’s probably giving himself permanent brain damage, which is a shame, because he’s really smart.” Felix was flushing a little bit as he described Sylvain. “He asked me out and was so delicate about it. You would think he hasn’t been such a manwhore, oh, I don’t know, all our lives.”

“Manwhore?” Byleth asked. “Oh, sure, he’s fucked just about every girl in the school,” Felix’s words were casual, but his tone took on a sharp edge.

“But now he’s with you.”

Felix frowned. “I should be more suspicious of him, right? I mean...I didn’t even know he liked guys.”

“Had he ever shown interest in you before?” Byleth asked.

“Well,” Felix thought a moment. “He’s always been, y’know, flirty. Texting me all the time. Trying to hug me. Calling me pet names. But that’s just... _Sylvain_.”

“So you didn’t think anything of it,” Byleth said.

“Yeah, why would I. Why would -” Felix swallowed. “Why would I be special to him?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Byleth countered, putting her pad down and regarding Felix closely.

He screwed up his face like he is trying to hold something back. “I..I’m not…”

“You don’t think you’re anything special, am I right?” Byleth tried to choose her words carefully.

Felix simply nodded.

“What do you think Sylvain would say if I asked him what he likes about you?” Byleth asked.

Felix looked at her like a deer in headlights.

“Maybe you should ask him,” Byleth suggested. “Think about it, anyway.”

Felix (11:30 am): sylvain.  
Sylvain (11:30 am): yes bb??? <3 <3 <3  
Felix (11:31 am): why do you like me.  
Sylvain (11:31 am): ru serious?  
Felix (11:32 am): just tell me.  
Sylvain (11:33 am): well ur legs are to die 4  
Felix (11:34 am): ugh. forget it.  
Sylvain (11:34 am): no no w8  
Sylvain (11:35 am): idk. i mean u r super hot. not even hot, ur...beautiful.  
Sylvain (11:35 am): but like  
Sylvain (11:36 am): u care a lot abt ur friends even tho u don’t show it  
Sylvain (11:36 am): u care abt a lot of things and u don’t back down  
Sylvain (11:37 am): ur like the strongest person i know  
Sylvain (11:37 am): did i mention that ur beautiful?

Hilda (11:38 am): ok what did u just text him  
Hilda (11:38 am): he is so red right now  
Sylvain (11:39 am): that’s for me 2 kno, for u to find out ;))))  
Sylvain (11:39 am) take a pic tho

Felix (11:40 am): i really want to kiss you right now.  
Sylvain (11:40 am): :D :D :D  
Sylvain (11:40 am): meet me after ur class?  
Felix (11:41 am): yes. where.  
Sylvain (11:41 am): let’s go off-campus 4 lunch  
Sylvain (11:42 am): that brazilian bbq place u like  
Sylvain (11:42 am): my treat bb  
Felix (11:43 am): i’d like that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is continually challenged at her new placement. Dimitri opens up. Felix finally cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, thank you all so much for stopping by and giving this lil fic some love! It's been really fun to write but will probably be getting into some even heavier shit in the next chapter so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you once more to Thuja for beta'ing and to the entire Nerdtoast Discord for helping me brainstorm some ideas and keeping me well-stocked with fe3h memes.
> 
> Have you thanked your therapist today?

Marianne exited the Headmaster’s office and she looked like she was about to cry - more so than usual. Hilda jumped up from the chair where she’d been waiting and playing Candy Crush on her phone.

“What happened?” Hilda practically yelled.

Marianne looked at her with a quivering lower lip. “She said, um, she talked to my dad, um, and they think I should...talk to a counselor?”

“What? Why?” Hilda demanded.

Marianne’s eyes widened. “I told you I was cursed,” she whispered.

Hilda rolled her eyes. “You are not cursed, Mari, you’re just...I don’t know, emotional? That doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.”

Marianne shook her head. “I’m sorry, Hilda. I don’t know why you hang out with me.”

“Oh, come on.” Hilda grabbed Marianne’s hand, which caused her to gasp, but she didn’t pull away. “I like you just the way you are.”

Marianne gave Hilda a tiny smile before looking away.

“You want to talk about it?” Hilda asked, gripping Marianne’s hand a little tighter.

Marianne shook her head, but looked back at Hilda with her enormous blue eyes, looking so cute that Hilda wanted nothing more than to take care of this sweet, gentle girl.

“How about we blow off class for the rest of the day?” Hilda suggested. “I mean...you probably were going to anyway, right?”

Marianne gave her another little smile, and nodded. “Can we go to the zoo?”

Lysithea (12:02 pm): uuugggghhhhhhhhh  
Lindhardt (12:03 pm): i agree.  
Lindhardt (12:03 pm): what is it this time.  
Lysithea (12:04 pm): apparently i have to to talk to some school counselor  
Lysithea (12:04 pm): it’s not optional  
Lindhardt (12:05 pm): fascinating.  
Lysithea (12:05 pm): wtf  
Lindhardt (12:06 pm): with the way you grew up?  
Lindhardt (12:07 pm): i’m surprised this is the first time you’ve been to therapy.  
Lindhardt (12:07 pm): oh, to be a fly on that wall.  
Lysithea (12:07 pm): wow  
Lysithea (12:07 pm): thank u, as always  
Lysithea (12:08 pm): for ur unwavering support

Felix’s heart skipped a beat when he exited the classroom and saw Sylvain waiting outside, leaning casually against a locker. He was wearing his letter jacket and a pair of jeans that were just tight enough, and his face lit up when he spotted Felix.

“Hey,” Sylvain said. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I just need to put my books away,” Felix stood there a moment, just staring at Sylvain.

Sylvain regarded him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Felix flushed. “No,” and started walking toward his locker.

“Want me to carry those for you?” Sylvain asked with a grin. Felix glared at him, and Sylvain winked.

When they got to Felix’s locker, he shifted the pile of books to one hand so he could fiddle with the combo lock. Sylvain admired his profile as he did so, taking in his dark, glossy hair, pale skin, and warm amber eyes. When Felix looked up and noticed Sylvain staring at him, he flushed again, causing Sylvain to chuckle in admiration.Once Felix had placed his books inside the locker, Sylvain grabbed the open door and swung it shut, and stepped forward so that he was just a few inches away from Felix.

“Sylvain, I,” Felix started, darting his eyes down toward his now-empty hands. “You - I mean, did you -”

Sylvain smiled at the flustered Felix, and said gently, “Mean what I said?”

Felix swallowed, and nodded his head.

Sylvain reached out a hand to gently tip Felix’s chin upward, and searched the younger man’s face with his warm brown eyes. He knew that he held Felix’s very fragile heart in his hands, and what a privilege it was to be trusted with it.

“I meant every single word and then some,” he replied softly. “You truly are incredible, Felix.”

There was a moment of silence, and then without warning, Felix lunged forward and crushed his mouth against Sylvain’s. 

Ingrid (12:21 pm): so uhh  
Ingrid (12:21 pm): is there anything you want to tell me?  
Felix (12:27 pm): like what.  
Ingrid (12:28 pm): oh I don’t know  
Ingrid (12:28 pm): the fact that HALF THE SCHOOL just saw you and Sylvain making out against your locker?  
Felix (12:30 pm): oh, yeah.  
Felix (12:30 pm): that.  
Ingrid (12:31 pm): I can’t fucking believe you

_Sylvain has been added to the group message_

Sylvain (12:33 pm): we were going to tell u  
Sylvain (12:33 pm): swearsies  
Sylvain (12:33 pm): :))))  
Ingrid (12:34 pm): when  
Ingrid (12:34 pm): when were you planning to tell me that my two best friends from childhood are fucking each other  
Sylvain (12:35 pm): we’re not fucking each other  
Sylvain (12:35 pm): yet ;)))))  
Felix (12:36 pm): this was a mistake.  
Sylvain (12:36 pm): the group text???  
Felix (12:37 pm): dating you.  
Sylvain (12:37 pm): come over here and say that  
Ingrid (12:38 pm): are you two together right now?  
Sylvain (12:38 pm): maybe  
Ingrid (12:39 pm): gross  
Ingrid (12:39 pm) where are you  
Felix (12:40 pm): the brazilian place. the one ignatz’s family owns.  
Ingrid (12:40 pm): oh, now you’re skipping class too?  
Ingrid (12:41 pm): well, save me a seat, because I’m crashing your lunch date  
Sylvain (12:41 pm): yayayyayayyayyayay

Felix was starting on his second full plate when Ingrid arrived, flopping down in the booth next to Sylvain. She looked furious, and glared at both of the boys thoroughly before she spoke.

“I honestly can’t believe you two,” she huffed.

“Hey, things have been moving quickly,” Sylvain shrugged.

Felix was busy with a beef skewer, so he just nodded in agreement, and Sylvain beamed at him.

Ingrid sighed loudly. “I guess congratulations are in order, then.” she said, reaching over to Felix’s plate and grabbing a chunk of meat with her fingers. Felix frowned at her, but didn’t stop her.

“That’s the spirit!” Sylvain said, taking a bite from his own plate.

“We were going to tell you,” Felix said, swallowing.

“I know you were. I just don’t like being the last to know,” Ingrid sighed, and helped herself to another morsel from Felix’s plate. He picked up his knife and pointed it at her with a quick shake of his head. Sylvain flagged down the server for an extra plate, and was rewarded with a tiny smile from Felix.

“So, when did this all start?” Ingrid asked, gesturing at the two of them.

They exchanged a look. “Monday?” Sylvain replied.

Ingrid gaped at them. “Holy shit. You really are moving quickly. Well, I guess it was about time.”

Felix stared back at her. “What.”

Sylvain coughed, and Ingrid rolled her eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

The traveling meat cart rolled by the table, and Ingrid accepted a helping of chicken. Felix continued to stare at her and Sylvain’s cheeks began turning pink.

“Sooooo...uhh...any news for us?” he asked Ingrid, sliding closer to her on the bench.

“About what?” Ingrid asked.

“Your love life, of course,” Sylvain said with a wink.

Ingrid laughed dryly. “The lack thereof, you mean.”

“What about that theater chick? Dorothea?” Sylvain asked, and Felix threw a cherry tomato at him from across the table. “Hey! It’s a valid question.”

“You don’t have to answer that,” Felix said to Ingrid, and she smiled gratefully at him. “And you-” he points his fork at Sylvain, “apparently, owe me some answers.”

“I still miss Glenn...you know?” Ingrid replied.

Although nothing was ever made official, it had been the hope of Rodrigue Fraldarius and Clint Galatea that their two children would eventually marry, once Ingrid had finished with school. Ingrid had always harbored a massive crush on Glenn, but Glenn had always been busy with his own education, plus being groomed by his father to eventually be on the company board. Still, his death had affected her significantly, causing her to miss classes for almost a month. It was help and support from Sylvain and Felix that eventually helped bring her back from grief.

Felix nodded. “I know.”

“Yeah, but Ing...you gotta get back on that horse, someday, you know?” Sylvain said, gently, which was met by dirty looks from both her and Felix. “Alright, fine,” Sylvain threw his hands up. “She’s cute, is all I’m saying. She’d probably be good for you.”

Ingrid snorted. “Yeah, sure, too bad I’m expected to marry right out of school and produce a bunch of little heirs and heiresses.”

Sylvain hummed in agreement. “I know how that goes,” he said sadly. Then he grinned. “But look at me now! Look at _us_ now. Bloodlines be damned.” He reached across the table and grabbed Felix’s hand and planted a big, sloppy kiss on the back of it. Felix huffed and turned away, flushing red, and trying to hide a smile.

* * *

* * *

Thursday was Byleth’s second meeting with Dimitri. Hanneman had started off scheduling two meetings with each student per week, adding new students as the weeks went on, so as not to overwhelm her, she assumed. Next week she would be meeting with the timid and anxious Marianne, and the girl who had grown up in a cult, Lysithea. This Friday would also be her first official check-in with Hanneman, and Byleth felt like she was already making good progress with the two boys. She hoped as much, anyway.

In the session, Dimitri talked mostly about superficial topics: his success as captain of the debate team, his friendship with Dedue, his business classes. Byleth did her best to ask some gently probing questions, but Dimitri changed the subject each time. Then she asked him about his future.

“So you’re due to graduate next year, right, Dimitri?”

Dimitri was silent for the first time during their session. He nodded.

“What are your plans?” Byleth asked, gently.

Dimitri started fiddling with the buttons on his sweater. “Uncle Rufus wants to hire me at Airmid right away.”

“That’s your dad’s company, right?” It was. Not only that, airmid.com was the biggest e-commerce platform in Fodlan, and Byleth almost felt a little starstruck talking to the son of the founder, but first and foremost, she was a professional.

Dimitri looked at her like she was stupid. “You must know the answer to that.”

Byleth flushed slightly. “I don’t make any assumptions in my line of work,” she replied.

That seemed to satisfy Dimitri. “Anyway, I’m taking a business course here to try and prepare, but my uncle doesn’t seem to think it matters what kind of education I have. He says it didn’t matter with him, because he’s the brother of the founder and CEO, leading the company was basically his destiny.” He laughed, bitterly. “Rodrigue tells me the board is planning on firing him if he doesn’t get his shit together.”

Dimitri then looked at Byleth, wide-eyed. “This is all confidential, correct?”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, of course. What you tell me in this room stays in this room.”

“I did...not mean to let that slip. I can’t stop thinking about it, though.” Dimitri sighed.

“So you’re in contact with Rodrigue again, then?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, I got an email from him last night. It was friendly, just checking in to see how I’m doing. I called him as soon as I finished reading it. I’ve missed being able to just...talk to him,” Dimitri confessed.

“How was it? Talking to him.”

Dimitri smiled. “Same as it always was. You know, he was always more of a father to me than my own father was. He is proud of me, and isn’t afraid to tell me. We talked about Felix, too. Rodrigue did not know that Felix has been meeting with you. I hope I didn’t cause any trouble by telling him.”

Byleth scribbled something in her notebook. She also worried how that interaction would go, for Felix’s sake.

“I told Rodrigue I wasn’t sure about my future at Airmid, and that’s when he told me...my uncle isn’t exactly, uh, working out as the CEO. Now, it seems, my future is more uncertain than ever. Rodrigue, of course, wants me to take over, which makes about as much sense of me being the King of Fódlan.” Dimitri’s tone was taking an edge.

“What do you want to do, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, slowly.

Dimitri just stared at her.

“Has anyone ever asked you that before?” Byleth asked him.

“I don’t...I mean...I, uh…” Dimitri spluttered. “No. No, I don’t believe anyone has.”

Byleth hummed. “I believe that’s where you should start.”

Felix [1:27 pm]: he fucking told my dad.  
Felix [1:27 pm]: i’m actually going to fucking kill that boar.  
Felix [1:28 pm]: Syl. i’m going to kill him.  
Felix [1:29 pm]: where are you.  
Sylvain [1:30 pm]: hey bb i’m here  
Sylvain [1:30 pm]: what happened  
Felix [4:31 pm]: i need to get out of this fucking class. where are you.  
Sylvain [1:32]: i’m in the library with bern  
Sylvain [1:32 pm]: she wanted me to beta her new fic  
Sylvain [1:33 pm]: but i can leave if u need me  
Felix [1:33 pm]: forget it.  
Sylvain [1:34 pm]: bb :((((  
Felix [1:35 pm]: i said forget it.

Hilda [1:46 pm]: uhhh so ur bf just smashed dimitris face in  
Hilda [1:46 pm]: it was kinda awesome  
Hilda [1:46 pm]: but i’m pretty sure he’s like, busted  
Hilda [1:46 pm]: seteth basically dragged him away by his hair  
Sylvain [1:47 pm]: fuck  
Sylvain [1:47 pm]: FUCK

Dedue [1:48 pm]: Are you okay???  
Dedue [1:48 pm]: Are you in the infirmary? I am coming there now.  
Dimitri [1:49 pm]: Yes.  
Dimitri [1:49 pm]: Can you stop by the dining hall first?  
Dimitri [1:50 pm]: There was cheesy bread today and I would like some more.

* * *

* * *

On Friday morning when Byleth walked into Hanneman’s office for their weekly meeting, the older man looked grim as he gestured for her to sit down.

“Felix has been suspended,” he began.

“Oh.” That was not what Byleth expected. “What happened?”

“He tackled Dimitri right in the middle of class yesterday afternoon. It took Seteth and three other students to pull him off. Rhea tried to be as gentle as she could, and asked what provoked him, but he refused to tell her,” Hanneman removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Byleth’s lips formed a straight line. “I think I know what happened,” she said.

Hanneman raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

Byleth explained her session with Dimitri, and the conversation he’d had with Felix’s father. The concerned look on Hanneman’s face grew with every minute, and when she was finished, he actually groaned out loud. “I honestly don’t know what to do with those boys,” he moaned. “Felix is going to end up expelled, and then Rodrigue Fraldarius is either going to murder him, or come here and murder all of us.”

“I have...an idea,” Byleth spoke up. Hanneman looked at her quizzically. “How about I mediate a session between them?”

Hanneman chuckled. “You think we haven’t tried that? As soon as Felix walked into the room and saw Dimitri sitting there, he turned around and walked back out.”

“Yes, but was he on the verge of expulsion then?” Byleth asked.

Hanneman raised his eyebrows again. “That is a very good point. But a mediation session - especially with those two - that’s a big undertaking. Do you feel ready for that? I mean, I have full confidence in you, but I’m hesitant to put you in a situation you’re not prepared for.”

Byleth nodded. “I appreciate your concern.”

“Felix is suspended for all of next week, so you have some time to think about it. May I suggest speaking to your advisor as well?”

“Yes, I meet with her later this afternoon, as a matter of fact.” Byleth swallowed, and Hanneman gave her an encouraging look.

"I am glad you're here, Byleth," he said. "We've had student placements here before, of course, but they...never last long."

Byleth stared at him.

"I mean...that's not to discourage you!" Hanneman sputtered. "Rather, uh, that is...oh, Manuela's right, I do have a big mouth, don't I."

Byleth chuckled. "It's okay. I welcome the challenge." 

Byleth [10:03 am]: Goddess, I already need a drink.  
Byleth [10:03 am]: Are you free later? Please say yes  
Mercedes [10:05 am]: yes!!  
Byleth [10:05 am]: Oh good.  
Byleth [10:06 am]: I meet with my advisor at 3 and I would like to be halfway through a cocktail at 4:05  
Mercedes [10:07 am]: i’m done at 3! perfect!  
Mercedes [10:07 am]: :)  
Byleth [10:08 am]: The usual?  
Mercedes [10:09 am]: yes!!

“The usual” was a King of Beasts Steakhouse that was almost exactly in between Byleth’s campus and the hospital where Mercedes was doing her residency. When Byleth arrived, Mercedes was already at the bar, nursing a white wine spritzer and flipping through a medical journal. She was still in her lavender scrubs, and she beamed when she saw Byleth approach.

“Byleth!” Mercedes called out, in her musical voice. She got up from her stool and embraced her friend. “It’s been too long!”

Byleth groaned. “I know, Mercie. This placement is already killing me.”

“Tell me all about it,” Mercedes patted the stool next to hers.

Byleth ordered a rye Manhattan from the bartender, and then turned to Mercedes. “I agreed to mediate a session between these two kids that hate each other. Well, one of them hates the other. Basically tried to kill him at school today.”

“Oh, my!” Mercedes exclaimed. “What are you going to do?”

"Well, I talked with my advisor just now and she thinks it’s a great idea, even though I have literally never done a group session before?” The bartender placed Byleth’s drink on the bar, and she leaned over to take a drink from the glass.

“You want to do it though, right?” Mercedes asked.

“Well, yeah,” Byleth replied. “I suggested it to my new boss like, without thinking, I just blurted it out. I think it would be really good for them! They’re both processing a similar trauma in a really different way, and I just know that the key to becoming friends again is to hear what the other is going through.”

Mercedes smiled. “You care about these kids.”

Byleth took another drink. “It’s funny, it’s only been a week, but I think I really do.”

“That’s wonderful! I just know you’re going to help them all so much.” Mercedes was beaming now.

"My boss told me that all the other counselors they've had at Garreg Mach have basically quit after a week, so that's something," Byleth sighed.

Mercedes giggled. "You do love a challenge, though, don't you."

“You know me so well," Byeth smiled back at her. "Okay, enough about me. Tell me about all the gross stuff you've had to deal with at the hospital so far."

Sylvain [3:07 pm]: please answer me Fe  
Sylvain [3:07 pm]: are you home? i’m coming over  
Felix [3:08 pm]: don’t.  
Felix [3:08 pm]: dad is having an absolute shit fit.  
Felix [3:09 pm]: if you show up he’ll probably tell you what a disappointment you are too  
Sylvain [3:10 pm]: i’m not afraid of ur dad  
Sylvain [3:10 pm]: besides, not like i haven’t snuck into ur house a thousand times b4  
Felix [3:11 pm]: Syl. if he catches you he very well may kill you.  
Sylvain [3:11 pm]: i will have died 4 a worthy cause  
Sylvain [3:12 pm]: cheering u up  
Sylvain [3:12 pm]: here cums ur knight in shining armor :))))  
Felix [3:13 pm]: oh my god.  
Sylvain [3:13 pm]: cummin 4 u bb

Byleth [5:36 pm]: I'm drunj  
Byleth [5:36 pm]: I had manattans  
Byleth [5:37 pm] with mrerice  
Claude [5:38 pm]: lol babe  
Claude [5:38 pm]: it's early!  
Claude [5:38 pm]: i'm leaving the office now, want me to come pick you up?  
Byleth [5:39 pm]: okkk  
Byleth [5:39 pm]: what a good busband you are  
Claude [5:40 pm] i am the best busband.  
Claude [5:40 pm]: have a glass of water. I'll be there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne skips therapy. Byleth meets Lysithea. The Homecoming Dance Committee meets. Felix experiences consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi everyone! I am so so so sorry for the delay, life happened and I couldn't stop it. But I am back and I have a lot of ideas for this story - many thanks to you all for reading & commenting. It's going to get worse before it gets better for these kids, but it will get better, promise.
> 
> Thank you as always to Thuja and the Centaur Discord <3 <3
> 
> (Also I couldn't be bothered with formatting this chapter, sorry if it's super distracting!)

Ashe [6:15 pm]: how are you doing?

Ashe [6:15 pm]: i heard you and felix got into a fight??

Ashe [6:16 pm]: i’m finishing up with track practice but i could come by after?

Dimitri [6:17 pm]: Thanks, Ashe. Mostly my ego is wounded.

Dimitri [6:18 pm]: Also my head.

Dimitri [6:19 pm]: Dedue and I are watching Star Wars if you’d like to join us. 

Ashe [6:20]: that sounds fun! 

Dimitri [6:21 pm]: We’ll order another pizza.  
  


When Ashe got to Dimitri’s place, Dedue answered the door, giving him a shy smile.  
  


“Thank you for coming,” he said with a slight incline of his head. Dedue tended to come off much more mature than his 18 years, his manner always formal, yet endearing.  
  


Ashe nodded. “How is he?”  
  


Dedue frowned as he stepped aside to let the other boy in. “Physically, his face is...damaged. Emotionally? He is trying not to show how much he is hurting.”  
  


“What happened?” Ashe asked, softly. “I heard about it from Sylvain.”  
  


“To hear Dimitri tell it, Felix attacked him out of nowhere. I do not endorse this kind of violence, and have a mind to teach the Fraldarius boy a lesson...but. I also know...Dimitri has been talking to Rodrigue, and he let slip that Felix has been seeing Miss Eisner.”  
  


Ashe let out a low whistle. “Well, I can see why that would have upset him.”  
  


Dedue hummed. “Still, Dimitri does mean well. He misses the Fraldarius family...they have always been more of a family to him than his own blood.”  
  


Ashe smiled. “You always seem to see the best in people, don’t you.”  
  


Dedue blushed lightly and turned his face away. At that moment, the doorbell rang.  
  


“Ah, pizza is here.” Dedue said, and hurried to the door.  
  


When the two boys returned to Dimitri, who was sprawled out over a couch, his face lit up in greeting. Ashe was a little shocked to see an eye patch covering Dimitri’s right eye, and an obvious bruise starting to spread out from underneath it. 

* * *

* * *

Byleth spent the first part of her weekend getting over a massive hangover, with the help of coffee and fried eggs, courtesy of Claude. Once the headache subsided, she went to the university library and immersed herself in texts on group interventions and mediation. She also flipped through a book on the psychology of cults, and checked out a copy of a joint memoir by two cult survivors, which she spent the remainder of the weekend reading from cover to cover.   
  


Monday morning, Byleth was scheduled to meet with Marianne Edmund. In her briefing with Hanneman, he explained that Marianne suffered from severe anxiety and was convinced that she was “cursed.” Her mother died when she was very young, but she very rarely spoke about it, and the staff themselves were unaware of the circumstances.  
  


At their scheduled time, however, Marianne had still not arrived. Five minutes later, Byleth got up from her desk and went out in the hallway, and there was no sign of the girl. Two more minutes later, and a pink head of hair appeared in the doorway.  
  


“Hiiii,” the pink-haired girl said, in a sing-song voice. She was medium height, with two long pigtails, and wore a cheerleading uniform with a baggy cardigan over it that matched her hair perfectly.

  
“Marianne?” Byleth asked, quizzically. She hadn’t expected a cheerleader.

  
“No, I’m her girlfriend, Hilda. She wanted me to come by and tell you she’s running late,” Hilda explained.

  
“Okay,” Byleth said. “When should I expect her?”

  
“Umm, well...she’s not in school today?” Hilda clasped her hands behind her back and looked at Byleth with an overly innocent expression.

  
Byleth frowned. “So she’s not coming at all, then.”

  
Hilda just smiled sweetly at her and shook her head.

  
“Right,” Byleth sighed. “Thank you, Hilda.”

  
“You’re welcome!” Hilda chirped, and she was gone.

  
Hilda [10:02 am]: the eagle has landed

Hilda [10:02 am]: i repeat, the eagle has landed

Marianne [10:03 am]: thank youu

Marianne [10:03 am]: was she upset???

Hilda [10:04 am]: i don’t think so?

Hilda [10:04 am]: she sure is hard to read tho

Marianne [10:05 am]: i hope i’m not in troublee :(

Hilda [10:05 am]: i did my best to charm her ;)

Marianne [10:05 am]: oh noo

  
  


Annette [10:30 am]: Hello Homecoming Dance Committee!

Annette [10:31 am]: Everyone still able to meet after school today?

Dorothea [10:31 am]: sure am! i bought so many streamers :)

Ferdinand [10:32 am]: Count me in.

Ignatz [10:32 am]: I’m looking forward to it!

Raphael [10:33 am]: as long as there’s stuff for me to pick up and move, I’ll be there!

Ingrid [10:33 am]: i guess, if you still need me

Felix [10:34 am]: considering i’m suspended until next week, no.

Annette [10:35 am]: Oh no! That means you can’t even come to the dance?

Felix [10:36 am]: yeah. i’m completely heartbroken.

Ferdinand [10:37 am]: I assume that is sarcasm? It does not translate well to text.

Felix [10:37 am]: bravo. you’re so perceptive.

Dorothea [10:38 am]: watch out ferdie, he might try and punch you too ;)

_[Felix has left the group message]_

Ingrid [10:38 am]: how does sylvain feel about you not going to homecoming though?

Felix [10:39 am]: i...haven’t told him yet.

Ingrid [10:39 am]: oh, felix

Felix [10:40 am]: i wasn’t even thinking about that when i punched the boar.

Ingrid [10:41 am]: well, yeah. of course you weren’t 

Felix [10:41 am]: what the fuck is that supposed to mean.

Ingrid [10:42 am]: what the hell were you thinking anyway?

Felix [10:42 am]: i don’t know. i was pissed.

Ingrid [10:43 am]: you can’t just PUNCH people, felix

Felix [10:43 am]: you think i don’t know that?

Ingrid [10:44 am]: i’m not sure you do

Felix [10:44 am]: oh fuck off.

Felix [10:45 am]: i don’t need this from you right now.

Ingrid [10:46 am]: ok, well don’t come crying to me when you and sylvain get into a fight

* * *

* * *

Hanneman answered his office phone on the first ring.  
  


“Marianne didn’t show for her first appointment,” Byleth said, bypassing any standard greeting.  
  


Hanneman sighed so loudly Byleth could practically feel a gust of wind coming from the phone receiver. “Yes, this doesn’t really surprise me. She has been missing a lot of her classes lately. We suspect that the absent notes she has been turning in are forged, but Rhea has insisted we don’t punish her, because she somehow still manages a perfect GPA.”

  
“So what happens now?” Byleth asked.

  
“Yes, well, now it’s different. I imagine suspension is on the table for her as well if she doesn’t attend her sessions with you,” Hanneman sounded genuinely sad as he explained it. “Rhea will have to call her father, and he will be so disappointed. He tries so hard to do what’s right for her ever since the adoption.”

  
“Marianne is adopted?” 

  
“Why yes, I’m sure I told you already.” Hanneman replied.

  
He had not. Byleth simply hummed in response.

  
Hanneman sighed again. “Okay. I’ll let Rhea know. Oh, Dimitri’s uncle also called this morning, he should be returning to school by Wednesday. I’m going to schedule him with you first thing in the morning, if that’s okay.” He hung up before Byleth could respond.

  
Now with a free hour, Byleth went to get Lysithea Ordelia’s file: the student she was meeting with later that afternoon. Lysithea was a freshman, with an intense and impatient personality. She was naturally gifted academically, yet somehow failing a few of her classes. When she was growing up, her family was involved in the fairly widespread Serpents of Light cult, the main branch of which had been broken up by authorities only a few years ago. A social worker had taken all of Lysithea’s siblings and moved them to new homes, while Lysithea stayed with her parents. Lysithea, for her part, had internalized a lot of teachings from the cult, and was convinced that she possessed magical powers, and that she was going to die in a few years.

  
As Byleth reviewed the file, she found herself wondering once again if the parents of Garreg Mach Academy even considered their children when they made life choices.

  
Bernadetta [11:12 am]: sylvain?

Bernadetta [11:12 am]: seteth wants me to come to his office

Bernadetta [11:13 am]: i’m hiding in the library

Bernadetta [11:13 am]: do you think he’s going to murder me?

Bernadetta [11:13 am]: i’m too young to die

Sylvain [11:14 am]: want me 2 run interference?

Sylvain [11:14 am]: i just saw him walk by

Bernadetta [11:14 am]: omg please

Sylvain [11:15 am]: on it

Sylvain [11:21 am]: ok we’re in the gym

Sylvain [11:22 am]: i told him i had a good idea for the dance

Sylvain [11:22 am]: he told me 2 talk 2 dorothea but i insisted

Sylvain [11:23 am]: so u know how it’s the horsebow moon

Sylvain [11:24 am]: and the theme is like, cowboys

Sylvain [11:24 am]: so i suggested horse races but 

Sylvain [11:25 am]: instead of riding horses

Sylvain [11:25 am]: we pretend that the lacrosse sticks are horses

Sylvain [11:25 am]: and ride those instead

Sylvain [11:26 am]: [cowboyseteth.jpg]

Bernadetta [11:26 am]: SYLVAAAINNNNN

Bernadetta [11:26 am]: omg

Bernadetta [11:26 am]: u are my knight on lacrosse stick-back

Bernadetta [11:27 am]: also this gave me a really good idea for my next chapter

Sylvain [11:27 am]: CENTAURS

Bernadetta [11:27 am]: CENTAURS!!!

  
Two minutes before their scheduled appointment time, a tiny girl with long, white hair and bangs knocked at Byleth’s door, and immediately walked up to her desk.

  
“I’m Lysithea,” she said, before Byleth could address her. The girl’s voice was high-pitched, yet strong, and she had a confident, almost defiant expression on her face that made her appear older than her 15 years.

  
Byleth smiled. “Welcome, Lysithea. I’m Byleth. Please come in and take a seat, I’ll be right there.”

  
Lysithea marched past her, to the conversation pit. “I know I’m early, but you know what they say,” she called over her shoulder as she sat neatly in one of the chairs. “If you’re early, you’re on time, and if you’re on time, you’re late!”

  
Byleth chuckled as she gathered her notepad and joined. “And what do they say if you’re late?”

  
Lysithea’s eyes darkened for just a moment. “Don’t be.” she said, seriously, shaking her head.

  
“I see,” Byleth nodded.

  
“I don’t need therapy, you know,” the girl said, frowning. 

  
“I can understand why you would be reluctant to talk to me,” Byleth responded.

  
“I’m not reluctant to talk. I just don’t need to be assessed by a professional.” From the way she said it, it was clear that Lysithea felt this was an absolute truth, and wasn’t up for debate.

  
“So why do you think you’re here?”

  
“Oh, I can see why others might think I need therapy. This has to do with the Serpents of Light, I’m guessing?”

  
Byleth was silent for a moment. From what she had read in the file about the abuse Lysithea and the other children had suffered while in the cult, she was not expecting such a bright young woman to be in front of her. 

  
“Tell me about your time with the ah...Serpents,” she replied.

  
Lysithea shrugged. “They were your typical cult, in that they were mad at the Goddess and wanted to recreate civilization. My parents were involved in Leicester politics before I was born, but they felt that the whole system was corrupt and were looking for something to believe in, I guess.”

  
“So you lived most of your life with them?” Byleth asked. 

  
“Yeah, in this crazy underground bunker. My parents made sure us children got to go outside, though. They did their best with us, I really believe that.” Lysithea said, sadly.

  
“Did the other people there treat you well?” Byleth asked, carefully. 

  
Lysithea just stared at her without blinking for a few moments, as if she were in a sort of trance. Then she batted her eyelashes quickly and smiled. “They taught me some basic spells, so it wasn’t all bad. I’ve really been studying and I hope to surpass even the elders someday!”

  
Byleth scribbled in her notepad, _Dissociation as a result of trauma?_ She then asked if the other children had learned magic as well.

  
Lysithea looked taken aback. “Of course not, they identified me as the smartest out of all the children, and the only one to be trusted with arcane knowledge.”

  
“So is that why you aren’t studying for your classes? Too busy with your...magic studies?” 

  
Lysithea narrowed her eyes. “You don’t believe me, do you,” she accused.

  
“Sure I do,” Byleth responded. “Do you think you can show me what you’ve been studying?”

  
The girl seemed to think about this for a moment. “I haven’t performed magic in front of anyone except for the Elder Serpents, but maybe I could with some practice. Can I try it next time?”

  
Byleth nodded. “Of course.”

  
After their session ended, Byleth closed her office door, and sat down at her desk with her head in her hands. She stayed that way for a while, moving only to answer the phone when it began to ring.

  
Felix [1:17 pm]: sylvain?

Sylvain [1:19 pm]: yes bb i’m here

Felix [1:19 pm]: I need to tell you something.

Sylvain [1:19 pm]: what

Felix [1:20 pm]: so you know how i’m suspended.

Sylvain [1:21 pm]: well yea

Felix [1:21 pm]: until friday.

Sylvain [1:22 pm]: ...yea?

Felix [1:22 pm]: sylvain.

Sylvain [1:23 pm]: what, felix? Ur creeping me out

Felix [1:23 pm]: the homecoming dance is friday.

Sylvain [1:24 pm]: well yea, but that’s after school

Felix [1:25 pm]: i’m suspended, sylvain.

Felix [1:25 pm]: i can’t go to the dance.

Felix [1:26 pm]: i should have told you before.

Felix [1:27 pm]: sylvain?

Sylvain [1:27 pm]: yea, no, it’s fine

Felix [1:28 pm]: no, it isn’t.

Sylvain [1:29 pm]: it’s fine

Sylvain [1:29 pm]: listen, i have 2 get back 2 class

Sylvain [1:30 pm]: talk 2 u later

  
  


Lysithea [1:53 PM]: i don’t trust this new counselor

Linhardt [1:54 PM]: tell me everything. 

Lysithea [1:54 PM]: let’s meet at the bakery after school

Lysithea [1:55 PM]: i’m upset and i need cake

  
  


Byleth [2:08 PM]: I’m going to be home late tonight.

Byleth [2:09 PM]: Need to go to the library

Claude [2:11 PM]: again? 

Claude [2:12 PM]: i hardly saw you all weekend. 

Byleth [2:12 PM]: Yes.

Byleth [2:13 PM]: My new kids this week are a lot more than I expected

Claude [2:14 PM]: ok, obviously, do what you need to

Claude [2:15 PM]: i know you care a lot about this placement

Claude [2:15 PM]: and i love that about you.

Claude [2:16 PM]: just remember that I’M the workaholic in this marriage

Byleth [2:16 PM]: Noted.

Byleth [2:17 PM]: I love you. 

* * *

* * *

Annette Dominic was the President of the sophomore class, and the head of just about every committee in the school, including the Homecoming committee. This year, in the most literal interpretation of the Homecoming dance theme in Garreg Mach history, she had suggested the Wild West, and the other students either didn’t care, or didn’t feel like fighting her on it. Annette had a way of being very convincing, to say the very least. 

  
She was setting up folding chairs in the gymnasium when Ingrid arrived.

  
“Annette!” Ingrid called out. “Can I help you with that?”

  
Annette whirled around. “No, I think I have it!” she grunted audibly as she tried to force a particularly sticky chair open.

  
“Are you...sure?” Ingrid replied, stepping over to help her anyway.

  
Raphael Kirsten entered the gym next and approached the group. Raphael was a junior, and he had a commanding presence, not the least of which was due to his size. He spent almost all of his time outside of school working out and bulking up - both with exercise and with calories. As he joined the other students now, he was holding half a meatball sub in one hand, and an enormous fountain drink in the other.

  
“Looks like you’re in need of some muscle!” Raphael exclaimed, his booming voice echoing off the gymnasium walls. He put his drink down and grabbed the chair from Annette with one hand.

  
Ferdinand Von Aegir, a junior whose father was a minor aristocrat - and who never let the other students forget that - was the next to arrive. He strutted into the gym, red head of hair held high.

  
“Ah, Annette!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “I trust this will be a highly productive meeting. You have certainly gathered the best of the student body to assist!”

  
Ingrid smirked. “Do you mean you, Ferdinand?”

  
Ferdinand pretended to be taken aback. “Certainly I would never insinuate such a thing?”

  
A loud laugh echoed through the gym. Ferdinand turned to see Dorothea Arnault, a tall and lanky senior, walking in. She was carrying a large bag from the local party store, and as she approached the group, she tossed it to the ground at Ferdinand’s feet.

  
“I hope these streamers meet your standards, your highness,” Dorothea said, with a mischievous smile.

  
Ingrid snorted, and Ferdinand huffed, but before he could respond, Ignatz Victor hurried in. He was also a junior, affectionately known as “the art kid,” and was lanky with a blonde bowl cut and enormous round glasses.

  
“Sorry I’m late, guys,” Ignatz apologized, heaving a giant folio to the ground. “I was putting the finishing touches on these set pieces for you, Annette!”

  
Annette smiled at him, then stood up from her chair, clapping her hands together. “You’re just on time, Ignatz! Now that we’re all here, I’m excited to get started! I have our plan for this week all typed out and ready to go - Ferdinand, could you pass out those packets I handed you? Thank you! We’ll need to meet every day this week but thankfully the gym is all ours until the day of the dance so we can start right away.”

  
“Every...day?” Ingrid asked.

  
Annette glanced at her briefly before continuing. “Of course, as you can see in your packets, there’s a lot to do! Decorations, set pieces, a stage for the DJ, tables set up, the photo booth constructed, lighting…”

  
Dorothea met Ingrid’s incredulous look and simply gave her a shrug and a wink. Despite herself, Ingrid found herself blushing.

  
Annette divided the group up into their various work stations: Ignatz, Dorothea, and Ingrid on decorations, Raphael on furniture and stage set-up, Ferdinand on the photo booth, and herself as their supervisor. The decorations team was to work on two giant saloon doors for the entrance to the gym, as well as a number of set pieces, including life-sized horses and cowboys with their pistols drawn.

  
Raphael began rolling giant round tables from out of one of the gym’s storage closets, while Ferdinand closely inspected printed instructions on how to assemble the photo booth. Annette began laying masking tape down on the floor where all of the different components should go.

  
Dorothea took a look at the pile of art supplies before them and frowned. “I really thought just buying a bunch of stuff at the party store was going to be enough.”

  
Ignatz beamed. “Don’t worry, guys, I can take the lead on this stuff! I’ve already sketched the outline of the horses, all you need to do is start painting them!” He unzipped his folio to reveal several large pieces of cardboard with, sure enough, horse outlines sketched onto them.

  
“You’re a life-saver, art kid,” Dorothea winked at Ingrid again, and Ingrid was horrified to find a giggle escaping her lips. She turned away, grabbing a jar of paint, and trying to hide the flush that was spreading across her face.

  
A couple hours into their preparations, Sylvain and Hilda entered the gym, having just finished practice.

  
“Looking really good, everyone!” Hilda exclaimed, perching on top one of the round tables Raphael had just rolled into place. “I’d offer to help, but it looks like you have plenty of hands.”

  
Annette beamed at her from the ground, where she was kneeling and inspecting the wood grain on the cardboard “doors” Ignatz was working on.

  
Sylvain came over to where Ingrid and Dorothea were painting a Sheriff’s badge gold. 

  
“Hey, Sylvain,” Ingrid greeted him cautiously, fully expecting an inappropriate comment about who she was paired up with.

  
“Hey,” Sylvain said, in a flat voice.

  
“What’s the matter, Quarterback?” Dorothea teased. “Did you drop the ball too many times during practice?”

  
Sylvain flopped down into one of the folding chairs. “Nah,” he replied, distantly.

  
Ingrid frowned. “Hey, are you okay, Sylvain?”

  
The redhead simply looked at her and shrugged.

  
Ingrid thought for a moment. “Oh...you talked to Felix, didn’t you?”

  
Dorothea’s eyes sparkled. “Trouble in paradise?” she asked, a little too eagerly.

  
Ingrid elbowed her, and Dorothea pouted, but kept quiet.

  
Sylvain looked miserable. “Yeah. I guess I didn’t realize that he wouldn’t actually be able to go to the dance. I was really looking forward to it, and now…” he sighed deeply.

  
“I’m sure you won’t have trouble finding another date!” Dorothea trilled, and Ingrid glared at her.

  
“I just...I wish that Felix would…” Sylvain struggled to put his thoughts into words.

  
“Think before he acts?” Ingrid suggested.

  
Sylvain looked at her gratefully. “Yeah. Yeah, exactly.”

  
Ingrid nodded. “So do I. So have you told him that?”

  
“How do you tell Felix that he’s wrong?” Sylvain replied, and heaved a huge sigh.

  
At that, Ingrid laughed. “I’m not sure, I’ve been trying since we were kids. He actually might listen if it’s coming from you, though.”

  
Sylvain managed a tiny smile. “You might be right. Ah, Ingrid, where would we all be without you?” 

  
“Fucked, probably,” Ingrid said. “Or not, in this case,” she added, which made Dorothea guffaw.

  
Now Sylvain grinned. “I knew I liked you, Dorothea.” 

  
He climbed down off his chair and reached for a paintbrush. “Now where should I start?”

  
  


Dedue [5:03 PM]: Thank you for coming by on Friday.

Dedue [5:04 PM]: It really helped lift Dimitri’s spirits. 

Ashe [5:04 PM]: of course!

Ashe [5:05 PM]: he’s in rougher shape than i thought, though

Dedue [5:05 PM]: I know.

Dedue [5:06 PM]: However, he said he was interested in coming to your track meet tomorrow.

Dedue [5:06 PM]: I am planning to come with him to keep him company.

Dedue [5:07 PM]: What time should we be there?

Ashe [5:07 PM]: oh, that’s great!

Ashe [5:08 PM]: it’s right after school!

Ashe [5:08 PM]: and if dimitri doesn’t feel up to it you know

Ashe [5:09 PM]: you can still come?

Dedue [5:09 PM]: I uh

Dedue [5:10 PM] Yes. Yes, I’d like that.

  
  


Sylvain [5:12 PM]: we need 2 talk

Felix [5:12 PM]: okay.

Felix [5:13 PM]: my dad won’t be home until late.

Felix [5:13 PM]: if you want to come over.

Sylvain [5:14 PM]: ok

Sylvain [5:14 PM] b there soon

  
  
  


Marianne [5:30 PM]: so rhea called my dad

Marianne [5:30 PM]: and if i don’t meet with ms. eisner tomorrow they’re goinng to suspend mee??

Hilda [5:31 PM]: what.

Hilda [5:31 PM]: they can’t do that

Hilda [5:32 PM]: can they??

Marianne [5:32 PM]: that’s what my dad saidd

Marianne [5:33 PM]: he said he’s not mad but

Marianne [5:33 PM]: i don’t want to upset him anymoree

Marianne [5:34 PM]: so i guess i have to go

Hilda [5:35 PM]: hmph well

Hilda [5:35 PM]: u will be ok!

Hilda [5:35 PM]: she seems rly nice!

Hilda [5:36 PM]: and i’ll wait right outside 4 u the whole time

Marianne [5:36 PM]: thanks hildaa

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
When he arrived at the Fraldarius house, Sylvain texted Felix just in case his dad was in fact home. As he waited for Felix to come to the door, Sylvain shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying not to overthink what he planned to say.

  
When Felix opened the door, Sylvain noticed the bags under the dark-haired boy’s eyes, and immediately forgot his nervousness. 

  
“Hey, Fe,” he said, gently. 

  
Felix simply stepped aside to let Sylvain in. After he closed the door, the two boys stood in the foyer in silence for a few moments, not looking at each other. 

  
“Listen, Sylvain -” Felix started.

  
“Felix, I -” Sylvain said, at the exact same time. 

  
They both stopped, and Sylvain smiled, ever so slightly. “You go,” he said.

  
“No, you came here to say something,” Felix replied. “Although I’m pretty sure I know what it’s going to be, I’ll keep quiet. I’ll try to, anyway.” 

  
Sylvain nodded, and took a deep breath. “When you beat up Dimitri, I know you were acting because you were upset. I get that. But, Felix - you screwed up.”

  
He cautiously looked up at Felix, who just sighed and nodded. “I know,” he said, quietly.

  
Sylvain raised his eyebrows. “Okay. Because you can’t just do whatever you want anymore. You have, well, me to think about.”

  
Felix nodded again, a wounded look on his face.

  
“Also, Fe? You need to do something about this hatred you still have for Dimitri. It’s not healthy anymore.” 

  
Felix crossed his arms and huffed, but said nothing. Sylvain stepped toward him.

  
“You can _talk_ to me, you know,” Sylvain said, reaching for Felix. “I’m your boyfriend now. That’s kind of how this works.”

  
In response, Felix leaned into Sylvain and muttered something into his chest.

  
“What was that, baby?” Sylvain prompted him. 

  
Felix looked up at Sylvain, his amber eyes shining. “I really don’t fucking deserve you,” he said.

  
Sylvain grinned, and leaned down to capture Felix’s mouth with his own. As he pulled away, he whispered, “You so do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea and Linhardt plan for blackmail. Jeralt shows up on the scene. Marianne goes to therapy. Dimitri returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long but y'know...*gestures broadly at everything* Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. As always thank you to Thuja and the Nerdtoast Discord. Oh and sorry about the evil cliffhanger but I'm not quite sure where I'm going with that particular storyline yet. <3 <3

Linhardt slid in the booth across from Lysithea, who had already ordered a giant slice of raspberry cake and a cup of tea, and was making short work of both.

“Hi,” Lysithea murmured around a mouthful of vanilla sponge.

“I see you didn’t bother waiting for me,” Linhardt remarked with a small smile.

“Want any?” Lysithea pushed the plate across the table, but Linhardt shook his head. “All that sugar would just make me sleepy,” he protested.

Lysithea shrugged and picked her fork back up. When the server came around, Linhardt ordered a tea and nothing else.

“People say I’m the crazy one, but you don’t like sweets? _Unfair_ ,” Lysithea muttered.

“Right, so...tell me about this counselor.” Linhardt tried to play down his eagerness.

Lysithea frowned. “Well, she already thought she knew everything about me,” she started. “As soon as I walked in, I could just tell.”

Linhardt’s tea had arrived, so he busied himself with fixing up his cup, but nodded at the younger girl to continue. “She’s just like everyone else. Assuming that I’m just a stupid child.” Lysithea’s eyes sparked with anger. “Wanting to hear all about my past. The past is in the past, I don’t know why that’s so hard to understand.”

Linhardt regarded her. “So what did you tell her?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the usual. Yes, it was a cult. Yes, they’re notorious for abuse. No, I’m fine, really.” Lysithea stabbed the last bit of cake on her plate with her fork and shoved it in her mouth.

Linhardt raised his eyebrows. “And what did she have to say?”

Lysithea finished chewing and swallowed. “Nothing, she just kept asking... _questions_.”

“Isn’t that what counselors are supposed to do?” Linhardt replied with a bemused smile.

Lysithea narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t you start.”

Linhardt shrugged. “A mere observation. So she said nothing helpful?”

“I expected her to have some kind of insight. Not that it would have been at all helpful. But I certainly wasn’t expecting an _interrogation_ ,” Lysithea huffed.

The green-haired boy took a sip of his tea. “So what do we know about her?”

“Nothing at all!” Lysithea replied. “She’s the new counselor and she’s a student at the University. They didn’t tell me anything else.”

Linhardt pulled his phone from his billowy black jacket. “What’s her name?”

“Byleth,” Lysithea said. “What kind of name is that?”

“A unique one, which helps our cause,” Linhardt told her. He typed a few things into his phone’s browser. “She’s married. Husband is the director of Fodlan’s Future, that big education non-profit. Apparently won a big award last year.”

Lysithea’s eyes widened. “Why did I never think to Google her. You’re a genius, Lin. What else?”

“Hmmm. Well, her father used to work at the Academy, how interesting,” Linhardt chuckled. “A military man.”

“Ohh, look him up.” Lysithea leaned across the table excitedly.

The older boy typed a few more things into his phone and began scrolling through the search results. “I can’t find much except for that he used to work for the Academy and that he’s a former officer of the Fodlan Army, Order of Seiros. Hmm.” He started typing again, and Lysithea jumped out of her seat to sit next to him. She leaned over his shoulder and they looked at the next batch of results together.

“Order of Seiros? Are those like...goddess soldiers?” Lysithea asked.

Linhardt nodded. “Yes, they must be a very old order, possibly...hmm,” his fingers flew over the smartphone keyboard.

“What, what is it?” Lysithea craned her neck so she could see the screen better.

Now Linhardt grinned broadly. “This is something you can probably use in your next appointment.”

* * *

* * *

Byleth was so engrossed in the text on trauma responses she was poring over that she almost didn’t notice her phone vibrating. She scrambled to dig it out from under the debris inside her purse, but by the time she located it, the call had ended. The screen read: “Missed Call: Jeralt”

Byleth immediately felt a pang of guilt. She couldn’t remember the last time she talked to her dad. With a sigh, she swept her study materials into her work bag and slung it over her shoulder, and made for the library’s exit. She was surprised to see that it was already dark outside. How long had she been studying?

Once she was inside her car, Byleth hit the callback button, and Jeralt answered on the first ring.

“Hey, kid,” he greeted her with his usual gruffness.

“Hi, dad,” Byleth said with a smile. “Sorry I missed you. I was at the library. How are you? Sorry I haven’t called in a while, I’ve been...well, busy.”

“Hmm. How’s the placement going?” Jeralt asked.

“It’s...ah...good! The kids are a lot of work, but they’re good kids, all of them,” Byleth decided to keep it vague, for now.

Jeralt made a noncommittal “humph” into the phone. “Good, good. So I spoke with Rhea recently. Well...she spoke with me. To me, really.”

“You know...how do you…?”

Now Jeralt sighed. “I probably should have told you this before. I used to run the JROTC program at the Academy. Before you were born.”

“You did _what_?” Byleth blurted out.

“I know it seems hard to believe. But it looks like you’ve made quite the impression on the Headmaster. She’s so impressed by you she actually reached out to me...to...ah.” Jeralt cleared his throat. “Reconnect.”

Byleth frowned. “Oh?” she asked.

“I’m still pretty shocked myself,” Jeralt admitted. “It’s been a...while.”

There was a rather pregnant pause.

“So...JROTC, huh, dad?” Byleth decided to change the subject.

Now Jeralt chuckled. “It was a lifetime ago, truly.”

“So why did you leave? Why did you start? Now you need to tell me everything.” Byleth insisted. Her mild-mannered father had worked in his friend Gilbert’s woodworking shop for as long as she could remember, and this was some quite juicy news.

“Okay, okay. I’ll give you the whole story. It’s probably time, anyway.” Jeralt said. “Why don’t you and Claude come by for dinner Wednesday night. We’ll get pizza from Alois.”

* * *

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, it was 5 minutes past Marianne’s appointment time, and Byleth resisted the urge to jump up and start pacing around her office. A few more minutes passed, and Byleth thought she heard whispering just outside her open door. Then, someone saying softly, “You’ll be fine. Text me though if you need me to come up with a...family emergency.”

Byleth cleared her throat loudly, and watched as Hilda scurried past the door. A blue-headed girl appeared in the doorway then, her eyes downcast.

“Hello, Marianne,” Byleth said, as kindly as she could manage.

“Oh,” Marianne replied, barely audible. “Hello.”

“Please come in and have a seat wherever you would like,” Byleth stood and gestured to the conversation pit.

“Oh. Okay,” Marianne said, and without lifting her eyes, made her way over to a chair and settled in.

Marianne was a slight girl, dressed in a light blue maxi dress that perfectly complimented her hair. Byleth also noted that she had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept in days. Byleth gathered her notepad and sat across from Marianne.

“How are you today?” she began.

“Oh, I’m just fine,” the girl replied, her eyes firmly glued to the ground.

Byleth smiled patiently, waiting for her to continue. The silence stretched on for 15 seconds, 30, a minute. Marianne simply sat there, impassive, not looking anywhere but straight down.

“Do you know why you’re here today?” Byleth broke the silence, and leaned forward in her chair slightly.

“Um,” Marianne responded. “Well, I, um, haven’t been going to class…?”

“Can you tell me why that is?” Byleth asked her.

“Well, I...I guess I don’t like being around people very much,” Marianne took her time getting the words out.

 _Agoraphobia??_ Byleth scribbled. To Marianne, she asked, “Can you tell me more about that?”

Marianne frowned. “I’m bad luck,” she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Now Byleth frowned. “Bad luck how?”

A shadow outside the office window made Marianne raise her head for the first time. She gazed out the window for a moment, and then with a ghost of a smile, said softly, “There’s a purple finch on the windowsill. They’re quite rare for this time of year.”

Byleth turned to look at the small, raspberry-colored bird, and now she smiled as well. “You like animals,” she observed.

“Oh, yes. My adopted...um, I mean, my father bought me a horse a few months ago and when I’m not in class, I’m usually spending time with Dorte.” Marianne averted her gaze again, but her expression was much softer.

“Are the other students unkind to you, Marianne?” Byleth hated to interrupt the gentle girl’s reverie.

“Um...no...not really,” the tiny frown returned to Marianne’s face.

“Then why do you think you’re bad luck?”

Now Marianne whispered. “I have cursed blood.”

Byleth widened her eyes briefly, then tried to return her expression to a neutral one. She scribbled and underlined _cursed blood??_ in her notepad before returning her attention to the girl, who was now looking visibly uncomfortable.

“Can you tell me more about Dorte, Marianne?”

Marianne’s face brightened. “Yes. She is a very sweet and gentle horse. She loves when I bring her carrots and she listens when I tell her about all my problems. Animals don’t judge you the way people do.”

“Dorte sounds like a very good friend. I’m glad you have her to talk to.”

Marianne darted her eyes up to Byleth’s face for the briefest of moments before averting them again. “You do?” she asked.

Byleth nodded. “I hope in time, you’ll be able to tell me about your problems too. But for now, keep talking to Dorte. Oh, and Marianne?”

“Oh?” the girl replied.

“I’m going to have to ask you to go to class. I know it’s hard for you, but I think it’s better if you try. Just think of all the stories you’ll have to tell Dorte. Oh, and Hilda, too. I like her, by the way.”

Another tiny smile crossed Marianne’s face. After a few moments, and with an imperceptible nod, she said, “I’ll do my best.”

Dimitri [5:04 PM]: So. How was the track meet.  
Dedue [5:05 PM]: Spectacular. Ashe got medals in all of his events. We are at Papa Alois now  
Dedue [5:06 PM]: Although I would have preferred a different cuisine, truth be told  
Dedue [5:07 PM]: I let Ashe choose, naturally  
Dimitri [5:07 PM]: Great. How great. Just wonderful.  
Dimitri [5:08 PM]: I’m fine, by the way.  
Dimitri [5:08 PM]: I mean besides the splitting headache.  
Dimitri [5:09 PM]: Oh, and the fact that I’m to return to the Academy tomorrow.  
Dimitri [5:09 PM]: But yes. So glad you are having a fantastic time.  
Dedue [5:10 PM]: Did I do something wrong?  
Dedue [5:12 PM]: Dimitri?

* * *

* * *

Wednesday rolled around, and Byleth arrived to find Dimitri already waiting outside her office. She found herself a bit taken aback, not just because he was there an hour early, but also because the boy had a new eye patch. Byleth realized that the fight with Felix was more serious than Hanneman let on, and she swallowed a momentary panic.

“Dimitri,” she greeted him gently.

“Hi, Miss Eisner,” he replied, stiffly.

“You’re a bit early, but I can talk with you if you just give me a few moments to get settled,” Byleth said, as she shifted her bags and coffee cup in order to open her office door. Dimitri didn’t say a word, but instead came over and gently removed the coffee cup from her hand so that she could open the door more easily.

Byleth smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said. Dimitri just nodded and went back to sit in the chair just outside the door.

Byleth went inside her office and closed the door most of the way, threw her bags to the ground, took a big slug from her coffee mug and took a very, very deep breath. She then opened the door and nodded at Dimitri.

“You can come on in now.” Again without a word, Dimitri stood and went to the door. Once inside, he took his seat without prompting and stared wordlessly at Byleth.

“Can I get you something? I stopped at Derdriu Donuts on the way over here and I’d be happy to split my chocolate frosted with you,” she said, settling into her chair.

Dimitri scowled. “Stop treating me like I’m fragile,” he huffed.

Byleth nodded. “You’re right. I’ve just...I’ve been worried about you.”

“Well, there’s no need,” Dimitri said curtly.

Byleth scribbled in her notepad, _Emotional trauma response = withdrawal_ ? “How have the past few days been for you, Dimitri?” she asked in a tone that she hoped was neutral.

Dimitri scowled again. “How do you think?”

Byleth paused a moment. “Well. Someone who you thought was a friend physically assaulted you at school, in front of many of your peers. So probably: betrayed, hurt, embarrassed, confused...as well as the physical repercussions -” she gestured to the eye patch. “So probably a little vulnerable as well, no?”

Dimitri huffed. “Betrayed is right.”

Byleth nodded again. “So tell me how you’re feeling about Felix right now.”

“ _Felix_? No, I’m talking about my so-called best friend.”

Byleth thought for a second. “Dedue? Why, what happened?”

“Oh, he just decided that I was no longer a priority for him, it seems,” Dimitri grumbled.

“I find that hard to believe. What exactly did he do?”

Dimitri glared at her a moment before continuing. “We were supposed to go to Ashe’s track meet yesterday, as a...distraction, I suppose. I didn’t feel quite ready to come back to the Academy yet, and he just...went! Without me!”

“So you were alone, then,” Byleth observed. “Did that give you some time to think about things?”

“Well, I...that’s not the point. The point is that Dedue is supposed to be loyal to me.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. “Do you think he owes you a debt?”

“Well, no, not exactly but…”

“He’s always been there. At least since your parents died, right?” Dimitri simply nodded. “So naturally, in a time where you need your friends the most, him doing something without you feels like a betrayal.” Dimitri nodded again, and looked sadly at Byleth.

“That sounds really hard,” she said, matter-of-factly. Now Dimitri looked like he might cry.

“How are you feeling about being back today?” Byleth changed the subject, quickly.

“I was thinking I might go home after this. That is why I came to my appointment early. I’m sorry if I caught you off guard.” Now Dimitri looked sheepish. “I don’t think I’m ready to see anyone yet.”

“Why do you think that is?” Byleth asked, gently.

“It’s...a bit embarrassing,” Dimitri looked at the ground. “What happened, that is.”

Byleth nodded. “Understandable. Well, I’m happy to let Hanneman know that we spoke and that you’re not ready to come back yet.”

A small smile from Dimitri.

“However, there is something I’d like to discuss with you. It can wait, naturally, until you’re ready.” Byleth suddenly felt very protective of the young man.

“No, please, what is it?” Dimitri insisted.

“Well, I would like to...if you’re willing, of course...I would like to schedule a session between you and Felix. When you are both back and settled, that is. I think it’s time the two of you had a conversation.”

Dimitri stared at Byleth. “Absolutely not,” he said, his cold tone from earlier returning.

“I will be there, in the room. As a mediator. I want you both to feel safe, but I think there are things that are...unresolved.”

“Yes, well, isn’t that rather obvious,” Dimitri almost snarled at her.

Byleth simply regarded him for a moment. “Aren’t you tired of this? This conflict? Don’t you want your friend back?”

Dimitri laughed, a short, derisive bark. “I doubt he’ll feel that way.”

“You don’t need to give your consent now. We can talk about this later. I’d ask you to just...think about it. As...a favor to me.”

The young man said nothing, but after a few moments, inclined his head slightly.

* * *

* * *

Ashe [9:03 AM]: dimitri is back today right? he’s not in class  
Dedue [9:04 AM]: Oh dear.  
Ashe [9:04 AM]: what is it? is everything okay?  
Dedue [9:05 AM]: I think he might be upset with me.  
Ashe [9:05 AM]: upset? Why?  
Dedue [9:07 AM]: I am sorry, I don’t think I can have lunch with you today.  
Ashe [9:07 AM]: umm. okay?  
Ashe [9:07 AM]: is it something i did?

Dorothea [9:10 AM]: i think the new lovers are having their first quarrel <3  
Ingrid [9:11 AM]: felix and sylvain?  
Ingrid (9:11 AM) ha. all those idiots do is fight  
Dorothea [9:12 AM]: noooo. the track twink and that big burly bear <3  
Ingrid [9:13 AM]: wait. ashe and dedue? are they dating??  
Dorothea [9:13 AM]: if they’re not, they will be soon ;)  
Dorothea [9:14 AM]: i’m sitting here watching ashe looking at his phone like he might cry  
Ingrid [9:14 AM]: you’re just terrible  
Dorothea [9:15 AM]: oh c’mon you loooooove it <3 <3  
Ingrid [9:16 AM]: see you at gym decorating hell after school?  
Dorothea [9:16 AM]: annette’s poster paint labor camp? i’ll be there :)

Byleth [10:01 AM]: Ready for dinner with the old man tonight?  
Byleth [10:02 AM]: Goddess, he was weird on the phone when we talked  
Claude [10:03 AM]: do you think he has some secret?  
Byleth [10:03 AM]: Are you kidding? He’s basically made of secrets  
Byleth [10:04 AM]: Maybe this is a bad idea  
Claude [10:05 AM]: it will be fine.  
Claude [10:05 AM]: you worry too much, my friend

* * *

* * *

The day seemed to drag on. At the weekly staff meeting, the school nurse, Manuela Casagranda, spoke at length about how the infirmary needed to start stocking condoms, and the horrified look on Seteth’s face was a particular highlight. It seemed to Byleth that Rhea, the headmaster, seemed to be watching her more than usual, but she forgot about it when it came time to report on her first few weeks of meeting with the students.

The afternoon consisted mostly of paperwork, but Byleth found it hard to concentrate, her focus broken by thinking about the dinner that night, about Rhea’s odd behavior, about Dimitri’s eyepatch, about Marianne’s sorrowful blue eyes. About a half hour before her usual quitting time, Byleth wrote a quick email to Hanneman, saying she was leaving for the day, and citing a family obligation, which wasn’t a complete lie.

As she walked across the Garreg Mach campus, she observed groups of students gathered in the hallways, talking and laughing with each other like they hadn’t a care in the world. She noticed a slim, blue-haired boy who seemed to be boasting quite aggressively in Hilda’s direction, and chuckled to herself. A young man with the physique of a football player, who Byleth assumed was Felix’s boyfriend, Sylvain, was next to some lockers, bent over a notebook held by a nervous-looking purple-haired girl. A redheaded girl who appeared extremely stressed out dropped a handful of books, and a sleepy-eyed young man with green hair bent over to help her pick them up. Byleth passed all of these young people and couldn’t help but wonder if they were happy, if they were supported at home.

Later that night, Byleth and Claude arrived at Jeralt’s home. He lived in a modest apartment building on the outskirts of town, which offered just the right amount of solitude for the taciturn man.

“Hey, kids,” Jeralt greeted them gruffly. “Come on inside.”

Byleth hadn’t been to visit her dad in months, but the inside of his place looked as ever, neat and tidy, without a single book on the shelf out of place. His wood carvings adorned every table top and shelf, and the suit of armor that stood in the corner that Byleth always viewed bemusedly now had a strange new significance.

“So listen, uh,” Jeralt turned to face the two once they had settled themselves on the leather sofa. “Before we have dinner, I need to talk to you about something.”

Claude cocked an eyebrow, but remained silent. Byleth chuckled nervously. “Something tells me it’s not good news,” she quipped.

Jeralt frowned. “I haven’t been...completely honest with you about my past. And now that you’re very...successful...at the Academy, I thought you should know a few things before they get to you through, ah, other channels.”

Byleth said nothing, just stared at her father.

“Right. So...I want to talk to you...about your mother,” Jeralt began.


End file.
